


Bite My Tongue

by DashFlintceschi



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashFlintceschi/pseuds/DashFlintceschi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited Flintceschi genderswap. Rated for swearing, drinking, non-graphic violence and non-graphic masturbation. For tgrsndshrks for making me want to write genderswap in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tgrsndshrks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/gifts).



> Four times Daniella Flint bites her tongue, and one time she doesn't.

The first time Dan meets Josh, the only thing she can think of to say is,

“What the hell kinda name is ‘Josh’ for a girl?” The guys in the band she just joined, friends of hers from college, gape at her, but Josh just laughs in a sweet, melodic way that makes Dan’s gut clench.

“I know, my parents thought I was going to be a boy, and when they found out I was a girl, they decided that ‘Joshua’ still suited me, for some reason. I take it the same thing happened with you? I mean, ‘Dan’ isn’t a very girly name,” she grins, making Dan grin in return.

“Daniella, actually. Daniella Davinia Flint, at your service,” she replies, holding her hand out to Josh.

“Joshua Jamielle Alphonsine Franceschi. Pleasure’s all mine,” Dan can’t help pulling a face as Josh’s soft, delicate hand slides into her own rough, calloused one.

“Hell of a name you’ve got there, love,” she laughs, and as Josh laughs with her, Dan begins to think that being in a band with this gorgeous creature may actually kill her.

As the years pass, Dan keeps her massive crush on Josh to herself. Well, she whines to Max about it daily, but Josh never finds out. There are some times, though, when Dan has a very hard time biting her tongue. The first time Josh hears someone call Dan a ‘dyke’ is one of them. They’ve just come out of a club, and Dan decides to chat up the girl in front of them in the taxi queue. None of the others are paying much attention to her, until they hear skin hit skin, and a shrill voice.

“Get the fuck away from me, you fucking dyke!” They turn around as one, and find a large chested, fake tanned, fake blonde in an obscenely short dress glaring poisonously at Dan, who’s clutching her cheek with tears in her eyes. She’s not bothered about the slur, she’s used to that by now, but Jesus Christ, did that slap hurt.

Before any of the boys can jump to Dan’s defence, as they usually do, Josh lunges forward, punching the girl in the face and going to the wet pavement with her. It takes ten minutes of punching, slapping, clawing, hair pulling and screaming before all three of the boys and four random guys who’d been walking past manage to pull the two of them apart. They’re both covered in scratches, bruises and blood, but it’s obvious that Josh wins.

When they get back to the tour bus, Dan pulls Josh into the tiny bathroom and cleans her up. They’re quiet for a while, save for Josh’s soft gasps and hisses of pain, until Dan sighs.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” she mumbles, all her attention on being this close to Josh without kissing her.

“Yes, I should have. No one fucks with my girl and gets away with it,” Josh insists stubbornly, and although Dan knows she means it in a sisterly way, knows that Josh is straight and has a boyfriend, she can’t help the butterflies that erupt in her stomach.

“Thanks, I do appreciate it, I just don’t like seeing you get hurt,” Dan murmurs, finishing her nursing and clearing everything away.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt, either. That’s why I did it,” Josh responds, hugging Dan tightly and pressing a kiss to her cheek before she jumps down from the counter and heads towards the bunks, leaving Dan slightly stunned and even more in love than before.

The second time Dan has to bite her tongue happens a week after Final Night of Sin. They’re at home, getting ready for Christmas with their families. Josh’s family are spending Christmas with some of their relatives in Corsica, so Dan’s mum makes her cookies and demands that Dan takes them to her as soon as the icing is dry.

Dan lets herself into Josh’s house without knocking, it’s been a long time since any of them felt the need. When she realises there’s no one downstairs, and she can’t hear anything upstairs, she heads up to check, wondering if Josh went out and left the door unlocked again.

When she gets to Josh’s bedroom door, she hears soft noises on the other side and breathes a sigh of relief. She starts to go in, but she freezes in the doorway. Josh is sprawled on the bed, wearing nothing but a bra, her hand between her legs, working the vibrator inside her as she writhes and moans. Dan can’t seem to move, or take her eyes off of the sight, until Josh arches her back and one word slips out, ‘Aaron’. 

The reminder of Josh’s boyfriend, and the knowledge that he was the one Josh was thinking about, gets Dan moving. She quietly eases the door closed, leaves the cookies in the kitchen with a barely legible note, and rushes out before the tears come.

That night, Dan goes out to a club, gets beyond drunk, finds a tiny girl with dark hair and big, blue doe eyes and takes her back to her flat with her. Dan’s mind wanders as she fingers the girl until she screams, and when the girl goes down on her in return, Dan barely manages to stop herself from moaning Josh’s name.

Dan regrets it almost immediately, feeling pathetic when she realises it’s because she feels like she’s betrayed Josh. She soon finds out that her guilt is so bad that she can’t even look Josh in the eye and can’t help but avoid her best friend as much as possible.

Josh lets it go on for a month and a half. She knows something’s not right with her best friend, decides to let her sort it out on her own, but when six weeks pass, and Dan is still avoiding her, and still can’t look her in the eye, she decides she’s had enough.

They’re touring again, this time in Europe, so it’s easy enough for Josh to corner Dan while the bus is moving. She finds Dan in her bunk, watching an old episode of Desperate Housewives on her laptop. Without a word, Josh pulls herself into Dan’s bunk, snatches her laptop from her, slams it shut and sits it behind her.

“So, fancy telling me why you’ve been so fucking weird lately?” She asks casually, and Dan’s eyes go impossibly huge. She stammers for a few seconds, trying to deny it while she desperately tries to think of an excuse.

“Look, I know you’ve been avoiding me, and I just want to know why. I need to know if it’s something I’ve done, so I can fix it,” Josh insists, eyes sad, and Dan finally decides to tell her a half truth.

“You haven’t done anything, I swear. It’s just… I shagged a girl that could have passed for your twin, and I feel weird now, ok?” She rushes out, her face heating up. Josh is quiet for a minute as she deciphers what Dan said and processes it. Finally, she giggles.

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding me? Don’t be so daft! Who cares if she looked like me? It’s nothing to freak out over!” Dan breathes a sigh of relief and smiles at Josh.

“So, we’re good, right? No more freaking out and going all weird on me?” Josh asks, and Dan nods.

“No more freaking out or going weird, I swear,” she promises, and once she’s hooked her pinkie with the one Josh holds out to cement the promise, Josh hugs her and leaves her to get back to Desperate Housewives. Dan feels guilty for lying, but she knows the conversation would have gone so much worse if she’d told the truth.

The third time happens when they get off tour. They decide to go out to a club and get wrecked. Dan’s a little disappointed when she finds out Aaron will be there with his friends, but the ridiculously short, low cut dress Josh is wearing makes up for it.

Dan quickly loses her band mates in the crowd, but she doesn’t care as she spots a gorgeous, busty brunette eyeing her up and motioning to Dan to come dance with her. Before long, Dan’s completely wasted, making out with the girl in the middle of the dance floor as they grind all over each other.

Dan’s heading back to the dance floor from the bar when she hears a familiar voice call her name. She twirls around, beer bottle dangling precariously from her fingertips, and finds Josh sitting in a booth with Aaron and a bunch of his friends, grinning drunkenly and sloppily motioning for her to come over.

Dan’s more than a little wary. She doesn’t like Aaron, or his friends, but it’s Josh, so she goes over to their table. Before she can say anything, Josh pulls her down onto her lap and kisses her hard, her tongue going straight into Dan’s mouth. Even though she kisses back, Dan starts to wonder what’s brought this on, until she hears the jeering and disgusting comments around them. It’s instantly clear to her that Aaron has taken advantage of Josh’s intoxication to entertain his stupid friends.

After a few minutes, Josh pulls away and gives her a grin, which Dan manages to return weakly. She suddenly feels a lot more sober than she did a few minutes ago. She stands up from Josh’s lap and retrieves her beer from where she’d only just managed to sit it down on the table. The guys around them start jeering again, trying to embarrass her into doing more with Josh, but Dan’s already fighting herself not to blurt out how she feels. Instead, she flips them off and leaves without a word. She goes back to the brunette from before, gets drunker than she’s ever been in her life, and takes the girl home with her.

The next morning, Dan sends a gibberish text to her band mates. At first, they think she’s still drunk, until Chris manages to find the word ‘help’ mixed in with the random letters. He quickly phones the others to let them know, and within ten minutes, the four of them are standing outside her door, watching as Matt does his best to break the chain.

When they finally get in, they find Dan slumped on the bathroom floor, head resting precariously on the rim of the toilet. She groans weakly when Max kneels next to her and rubs her back.

“I think I have alcohol poisoning,” she slurs weakly, and the four of them make noises of surprise and concern. Max pulls her onto his lap and continues rubbing her back as his other hand runs through her hair in an attempt to soothe her, while Josh Googles alcohol poisoning so they know how to help her.

“Ok, according to the NHS website, the symptoms are: ‘confusion, slurred speech, loss of coordination, vomiting, irregular or slow breathing, hypothermia, stupor, and unconsciousness’,” she rattles off, and Max sighs.

“By the looks of it, she’s been vomiting for a while, she’s definitely slurring, she feels cold and she’s breathing weird, so I think we need an ambulance,” he announces, and Josh instantly dials 999 and lifts the phone to her ear.

While they wait, Dan seems to get worse, swaying uncontrollably, despite Max’s grip on her, and seeming to forget who’s in the room, whining pathetically to Max about how ‘she never looks twice at me, and I love her so much!’ Max tries shushing her several times, knowing how upset she’ll be if he lets her blurt out her big secret, but she ignores him and keeps whining until the ambulance gets there. 

Thankfully, she never actually says Josh’s name, so Max breathes a sigh of relief as the paramedics come into the room and Dan goes quiet. They look her over, and announce that she’s fine, she just somehow managed to end up hung over and still drunk at the same time.

As they settle Dan into bed to sleep it off, Max silently prays she never remembers this.

The fourth and final time Dan is forced to bite her tongue comes a few weeks later. She’s jolted from an almost asleep state at half eleven one night by desperate banging on her front door. She doesn’t bother pausing the film playing, just pulls herself up from the couch and rushes to the door. When she pulls it open, Josh basically falls on her, sobbing pathetically and whimpering unintelligible nonsense. It takes Dan over an hour of cradling Josh and murmuring to her soothingly before she’s calm enough to talk.

“Aaron dumped me because I wouldn’t give his friends head, or show them my tits,” she whimpers, and Dan’s blood boils. She stays calm on the outside, holding Josh to her tighter and murmuring what she thinks Josh wants to hear. 

Dan wants nothing more than to kiss Josh, and tell her everything, but she doesn’t, because she knows it’s not what Josh needs. Instead, she lets Josh stay with her until she finds somewhere else, she does everything she can to make Josh happy, and when she goes to Aaron’s flat to get Josh’s stuff for her, she punches him hard enough to fracture his jaw. Josh never finds out about that last one, though.

It takes seven months for Dan to stop biting her tongue. Sharing her flat with Josh for those few weeks only makes her fall harder, so when Josh moves out without a backwards glance, Dan starts drinking, a lot. She’s barely sober at all during those seven months, and even she’s lost count of the amount of one night stands she has, almost all of them petite brunettes with big blue eyes.

Finally, her band mates decide they’ve had enough of it. They manage to catch her on a rare sober day, and sit her down, all looking apprehensive.

“Danni, we need you to stop drinking,” Josh tells her softly, and Dan stares at her blankly for a moment before answering.

“No,” is all she says, and they all sigh.

“Will you at least tell us what brought this on?” Chris asks gently, flinching as Dan’s stare seems to bore holes in him.

“You know damn well what brought this on,” she snaps, and the three boys sigh as Josh looks between them in confusion.

“I don’t. Will someone please tell me what’s going on?” She whispers, and Dan finally cracks.

“It’s because of you! I’m completely in love with you, you stupid bitch! How could I not drink, when you’re swanning around all perfect and amazing and straight?!” She screams, getting up and storming out before Josh can say a word.

None of them hear from Dan until the next tour starts. They’re just starting to think she might have drank herself to death, when she turns up at the very last second, surprisingly sober and looking better than she has in a while.

Before anyone can say anything, Josh grabs Dan’s arm and drags her to the back room. She forces Dan to sit down, then sits beside her and turns to her with a determined look on her face. Dan beats her to it, though.

“Look, J, I’m sorry about what I said. I had no right. I’ve sorted myself out, and I’m dealing with my feelings, so don’t worry about it, ok?” She tells her with an apologetic smile, and Josh sighs, nodding with a small smile in return.

“I wish I could tell you that I felt the same way, or that I was willing to try it, but… I already tried being with a girl in high school, and I know without a doubt that I’m one hundred per cent straight. I’m sorry, I wish I felt different,” she replies sadly, and Dan nods. She’s been expecting it ever since she blurted it out, so it doesn’t hurt as much as she expected it to.

“Don’t worry, I understand. How about we just forget this happened?” Josh sighs in relief at Dan’s words and nods with a small smile. That went a lot easier than she thought it would.

It takes a while, but Dan eventually gets over Josh. She hits the bottle again a few times when she’s feeling low, the worst is when Josh gets a new boyfriend. But Tom’s a sweetheart, and not only accepts and understands Dan’s issue, but does his best to help her.

Dan’s not even really sure when she got over Josh. It just hits her one day that it doesn’t hurt anymore, and she doesn’t feel sick anymore when she sees Josh and Tom together. She celebrates by having three beers, and only three, then gets on with finally appreciating her best friend without her heart getting in the way.


End file.
